


The Sample

by tprillahfiction



Series: Questions, Questions [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Dirty Talk, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Physical Therapy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, audio sex, audio/visual sex, awkward audio sex, first time masturbation, merry month of masturbation 2015, mmom, physical exam, sexual therapy, unstated attraction, unvoiced attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock's having trouble giving McCoy a semen sample.  McCoy has to help Spock masturbate for the first time.  A farce.<br/>Featuring masturbation.  Written for: mmom 2015  </p><p>The sequel to "Questions, Questions"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sample

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Trekker for the prompt.

In his office, McCoy polished off the rest of his brandy. He heard the Bosun's whistle as he set the empty glass aside. He flipped the switch on his viewer. "McCoy."

" _Bones. How about joining me for dinner?"_

McCoy groaned. "I'll have to take a rain check, Jim. I'm beat. I was just about to head to my quarters, have a quick bite, hit the hay early." He wanted nothing more than some chicken soup while curled up in his bunk. Maybe watch a movie, unwind. His brain was fried.

" _Long day, Bones_?"

"Physicals," McCoy muttered with contempt. 

"Jim chuckled. _"That bad?_ "

"Like pullin' teeth with some of 'em, getting this updated medical info. Like pullin' teeth, Jim." And he could think of one officer in particular which had been particularly troublesome. 

" _Alright, Bones, never mind. Have a good night. Kirk out."_

The viewer went dark. McCoy stood up from his chair and cracked his back. Time to head home and relax. One good thing about having one's quarters next to sickbay was he didn't have far to go.

*

He quickly divested himself of his uniform, pitching it into the laundry chute. He left his boots right where he'd dropped them on the deck. He pulled off his underwear, walked around his bunk, threw that in the chute. Shower was gonna feel positively fantastic right about now. 

He padded into his bathroom. The switch on his tiny shower was already set to water (he very rarely used the sonics as they were supposed to, water was meant to be used sparingly, but nobody had complained so far). He got in, stood under the warm spray, soaped himself up, positively reveling in the luxuriousness of it. 

His mind wandering, he wondered how that pointy eared first officer was doing with that semen sample cup. He chuckled, shook his head. That physical exam had been a particularly hellacious session to say the least. Luckily he wouldn't have to update for another three months and much of Spock's personal info was now entered into the system permanently, he didn't need to ask again. It had been embarrassing, excruciating for the both of them. It was a good idea that he'd let Spock take that cup back to his own private quarters, deal with it there, rather than the sickbay bathroom.

But Spock had never masturbated before, or so he'd claimed. However, Spock could be irritating as hell sometimes but he'd never known Spock to lie. So, if Spock had said he hadn't, he hadn't. With humans, there were two kinds of people, folks who masturbated and folks who lied about it. But Spock wasn't human. Not entirely.

Imagine that, though, never masturbating. What an incredibly repressed society if Vulcans never even discussed the concept of masturbation, never mentioned it in any sexual education. Denying themselves self pleasure. How did Vulcans get their sexual tensions out, especially if they had to go long periods without sex? Oh right. Pon Farr. So they stuffed it inside for years until they exploded. What a way to live. Like an old furnace that needed to be burped every so often, such was the reproductive system. Maybe Vulcans got their tension out other ways. Mind melding. Perhaps that alleviated any pent up sexual urges.

He was willing to bet that Spock did in fact have nocturnal emissions, but was unwilling to admit it. The guy was half human for crying out loud, he had to have had wet dreams. His prostate had checked out normal.

Spock had had intercourse before, so he knew what that felt like, so surely the first officer might let his mind wander during lulls, alone in his quarters, fantasising about his encounters, sometimes. Maybe? Maybe not. Part of that Vulcan supression? What did Spock look like engaged in the throes of sex? Was he good in bed? An attentive lover? Was the first officer tender with his partners, or maybe he was into the rough stuff. He'd said that he'd gotten some oral. Somebody had had their mouth around Spock's cock. What did he look like getting a blow job? Did he moan, gasp, caress their hair? Did he go down on them? But then Spock had said he didn't enjoy intercourse with with women, he wanted to be with a--

Wait a minute. 

What the hell was he doing thinking about Spock right now in the shower?

Ahhh, now he'd done it, he was hard as fuck. He should be ashamed of himself, but that didn't stop his right hand from trailing down, circling his own cock. 

And Spock did have a sexy body.

*

He exited the shower, towel wrapped around his waist. He slid his meal card into the food synth, ordered up some chicken soup.

Suddenly, his viewer whistled. He went over to it, flipped the switch. "McCoy."

It was Spock. The Vulcan was clad in a black undershirt and down to what looked like a pair of underpants. _"Good evening, Doctor."_

McCoy felt a blush creep across his face. He cleared his throat, looked up into the first officer's eyes. "Good evening, Mr. Spock," he said, business as usual.

_"I apologize for disturbing you."_

"No, no, it's alright. I don't mind." He was aware that Spock was now staring at his bare chest. He self consciously scratched at a pectoral. Spock's eyes followed his hand. "Oh...uh...I'm sorry for my state of undress, I just got out of the shower."

" _You are in the habit of answering your viewer while completely nude?"_ Spock said with a slight smirk, the bastard.

"Well, no. I'm not fully nude. I do have a towel around my waist, so I am decent--can't you see I'm wearing a towel?"

" _I cannot. The viewer is waist up, as you know_."

"Oh. Well, uh...." McCoy's licked his lips. "How's the, uh...?" He gulped. Did he want to ask? Should he? He supposed he should. "How's uh...everything going? Everything work out okay?" McCoy itched at his eyebrow. "I was just about to uh...I'm assuming you have a reason for contacting me right now...you must require some immediate medical assistance."

" _Affirmative_."

McCoy shuffled his feet. "Having trouble with the...uh...the sample?"

" _Yes, Doctor_." Spock's lips were pulled into a tight line. " _The sample_."

"Well, uh...." McCoy clapped his hands together, nearly dropping his towel, but he held onto it, tucked it back in just in time. "Just relax. That's all you need to do. Enjoy yourself. And you'll be fine."

Spock sighed. " _Doctor, ever since you sent me out of sickbay this afternoon, I have attempted to produce the semen sample as you had ordered. To complete the act, I have attempted to lay down on my bunk, I took a shower, I meditated on the issue to no avail. I am having difficulty becoming suficiently aroused enough to even begin the process_."

"Oh. I see. Well, you could start out by...uh...." McCoy gulped. "Uh...."

_"Yes, Doctor?"_

McCoy cleared his throat, steeled himself and slipped into doctor mode. "You need to take hold of the penis while still flaccid, stimulate the organ and with enough said physical stimulation of the shaft you should be able to--"

" _Stimulate the flaccid organ to tumescence? How so?_ "

"With your...with your hand, just stroke it." McCoy found himself miming the action for Spock's benefit. "You know, get it erect rather than trying to wait till it's already...uh...erect before you start stimulating it. You might want to try that."

" _Touch my flaccid penis?_ "

"Yeah. With your fingers. Doesn't it feel pleasurable when you touch your own penis?"

" _I already made an attempt to self stimulate in the manner in which you speak of_."

"And...it didn't work?"

" _Obviously not_."

"Well...how about looking at some porn? That might get you all riled...uh...that might stimulate your brain. We have some available in the sickbay files, for medical use, of course. Should I send you some images?"

" _Porn_?"

"Pornography. Ever view it?"

" _I am unfamiliar with it_."

"You know what it is, right? Pornography encompasses moving or still images or even written fiction of people engaging in sexual acts. Watching a couple perform a sexual act on the screen, does that interest you in any way?"

" _Do you look at pornography, Dr. McCoy? Is that how you become sufficiently aroused enough to masturbate_?"

McCoy coughed and didn't answer that, instead he said: "Would you like to see some? Since you identify as a homosexual male, you might enjoy something like this." He reached over to his desk picked up his PADD. "Here. I sent you something. A porn gif. What do you think?"

Spock picked up his own PADD, looked at it, raised an eyebrow. " _This is pornography? Fascinating_."

"Will that help?"

" _This? Negative_."

"No? I thought you might--"

" _This gif emanated from the medical files? A man fellating another male_?"

"Well, no. That's mine. From my own personal library."

_"I see. This image arouses you, enough to orgasm?"_

"Well, it has." McCoy gave a sideways glance. "Before."

_"You masturbate while looking at this? This is common among humans?"_

"Yeah, I mean, it's normal. Why are you looking so aghast? Hey, Spock, uh...." McCoy scrunched up his face. "Listen. I don't always look at porn. Forget the porn. Many times I use my imagination, especially in the shower. Don't want to bring a dataPADD in there anyway. I fantasize. Maybe you could do that."

_"Interesting. However, I am now curious. What do you fantasize about while masturbating, Doctor?"_

McCoy cleared his throat. "Spock. I don't think--"

Spock stared at him. _"What do you fantasize about, Doctor?"_

"I'm not gonna tell you." McCoy grinned a warning. "That kind of thing is personal. I'm not at liberty to discuss it."

" _Did you masturbate in the shower this evening?"_

McCoy lifted up his hands in frustration, let them drop. "Spock." He looked at the first officer on the screen a moment, then sighed. "Yes, I did."

" _What did you fantasize about in the shower?_ "

McCoy shook his head. "Nice try. Still not gonna tell you."

" _Doctor, I need your assistance, please elucidate_."

McCoy sighed and blushed again. "Fine, I'll tell you, you damned hobgoblin. I thought about... a male, person."

" _Who is he? Is he attractive_?"

"It's nobody you know," McCoy said quickly, then blurted out: "Yes, you could say he is attractive."

_"Is he a member of the crew?"_

"Spock, it's none of your goddamned business who it was. It could be a famous person, somebody I saw in a movie. Maybe."

_"Who is it?"_

"Nobody! Listen, I was just mostly thinking about...sex in general. I miss it. I'm uh...kinda...uh..." He was going to say horny, but how do you tell a Vulcan that you're horny? "I could go for some action, it's been awhile, you see. My sex drive is kinda high and I need--

" _You fantasize about men, sexually_?" Spock asked.

"Yes, Spock. I thought that would be obvious." The first officer tilted his head at him before McCoy said: "I'm bisexual."

" _Ah. So you have had sexual intercourse with a male_."

"Yes. I have."

" _Bottom or top_?"

McCoy smiled at that. "I've done both."

" _Which do you prefer_?"

"Bottom, I guess."

" _You like to be penetrated_?"

McCoy shrugged. "Sure. But I'll engage in either/or. I don't mind. It's known as 'switching'. Anyway, my experience is irrevelant. I'd like to keep this--"

" _Doctor. Anal sex. What does it feel like? I would like to know how it feels to be penetrated._ "

McCoy glanced around him. Was it hot in here or was it just him? "Uh, look, Spock, you'll find out for yourself when and if you ever engage in intercourse with a male. Until then, I--"

Spock's voice grew huskier all of a sudden. " _What does it feel like_?"

Wait a minute. "Spock, are you...are you aroused? Right now?" Holy shit, he was. Wow. Spock's eyes seemed to be filled with lust all of a sudden, it was almost unnerving. "You are, aren't you."

The first officer nodded. _"I am,"_ he said, the surprise evident in his voice.

"Well, that's perfect. I'll sign off now so you can get on with it! Don't forget to bring me the sample tomorrow." Whew, what a relief. "McCoy out!"

" _Doctor, wait. I still require your assistance_."

"Spock. Don't you think you can take it from here? All you have to do is stroke your penis, it's hard now, right? You'll orgasm and you'll be fine!" 

Spock shook his head. " _Doctor_."

McCoy suddenly had the horrible feeling that Spock was about to ask him to come over to his quarters and watch him masturbate. Perhaps he should actually offer to go over there, stroke the Vulcan off so that they could hurry up and get this little matter taken care of and put the whole embarrassing episode behind them. But doing so would be highly unethical whether it would be quicker and easier or not. Spock was a patient, for crying out loud, at this very moment. "What is it, Spock?" His voice had become very small and high pitched and he hoped the Vulcan hadn't noticed. He licked his lips. 

" _Would you mind if, and I do not make this request lightly..._ " Spock began.

Oh shit. Here we go. McCoy closed his eyes and waited.

_"...if you talked me through the act until i achieve orgasm?"_

McCoy opened his eyes and gave out a put upon sigh. "You mean to tell me that you want me to talk dirty to you while you jack off, Spock? Are you outta your Vulcan mind?"

" _Doctor, I do realize that this request is out of the ordinary. I wish to see this through its logical completion as do you. And I know that as soon as I end this transmission, I will lose said tumescence and I will be as unsucessful as before. The situation is becoming rather desperate and I find I am now suffering from a rather painful chafing on my penis_."

"How long had you been playing with it before you called me?"

" _Hours. I cannot give you a precise length of time._ "

"Oh. Why didn't you use any lubricant?"

" _It did not occur to me. Please, Doctor. Please, you must help me_."

McCoy held up a hand. "Alright. Alright. Stop begging. I'll help you. Don't say I never did nothing for ya." He turned away from the viewer. Oh well, he'd liken this to the 18th and 19th centuries when 'doctors' treated female patients with 'hysteria', which was basically masturbation with a vibrator. He'd worry about the ethics of this, later. Right now, Spock needed his help. 

" _Where are you going_?" Spock asked.

"Pulling up a chair. Calm down. Be with ya in a moment. Hold your damned horses."

" _My erection has now abated_."

"Don't worry, we'll get it back up. Just let me get comfortable." McCoy got the chair, scooted it over. Sat down. Faced the screen again. He watched Spock a moment. "Are you uh...touching the organ in question?"

" _My penis? Negative._ "

"Well, touch it. Dammit. Play with it." He assumed Spock was following his instruction, however he could not see it. "Well?"

" _I am touching my penis_."

"And?"

" _My organ remains flaccid_."

"Nothing? Not even a semi? Alright. How about I send you a uh...medical device. You would then hold it to your penis and it will give you some stimulation. That would definitely do the trick."

 _"A vibrator?"_ Spock asked. _"Negative."_

"Oh you know about those, huh? How do you know about--"

_"I do not want to use a vibrator. I prefer to do this...manually. If you please."_

"Okay, okay. Just trying to help. Well, uh, look. Before you try to stimulate manually, I'll give you some... audio stimulation. Uh...just so you know this doesn't really fall under my job description, helping Vulcan's jerk themselves off, but--"

" _Doctor_."

"First of all, if we're doing this, the name's 'Leonard'."

_"Yes, I know. Leonard."_

"Alright, Spock. Let go of your penis." He assumed Spock did or had already done so. "First of all, we need to reduce or eradicate the chafing. A chafed penis is no fun for anybody." He picked up his PADD, typed a code on the screen. "I'm sending you a prescription."

" _Of what_?"

"You'll see." McCoy heard the transporter in Spock's quarters over the viewer.

Seconds later Spock picked up a small bottle. " _Astroglide_?" the Vulcan asked. 

"Yes, it's a silicone based lube. Makes a huge difference. Makes the penis nice and slick. Drip some of that into your hands." He waited until Spock did so.

_"Is this common among humans to use lubricant to masturbate?"_

"Uh huh. One day I should relay you the story about the day I got caught using my former wife's 'La Mer' moisturizer to masturbate with. She was not happy."

_"Why was she unhappy?"_

"Well, Spock, 'La Mer' moisturizer is meant to be used on the face and is about as valuable as di-lithium, maybe even more so. 500 credits an ounce."

_"I see. Is that why you divorced?"_

"Hush, Spock. Are your hands slippery?"

_"Affirmative."_

"Alright. Now touch your penis." Spock looked down and seemed to do so. "Well? Feel good?"

_"It no longer chafes."_

"Good. Stroke your penis now. Run your fingers along it. Grab the organ tightly. Move your hand." He mimed the action again for the first officer. "How's that? Feel good?"

_"I am not growing erect."_

"Nothing at all, huh?"

_"Negative."_

"Well, you got aroused before, so, uh... let's talk a bit. I want you to tell me what kind of a man you find attractive."

_"Attractive? I do not know."_

"Yes you do. You've said you wanted to have sex with a man, you've thought about this, so what kind of a man gives you pause? What do you think you might look for in a sexual partner? What attributes? It can be anything: Personality, body type, intelligence, anything."

_"My preferred partner would have a fit, slim body, he excels in his field, he is highly intelligent, he poseses beautiful hands, face, hair. He is sensual, compassionate, opinionated."_ Spock shrugged. _"Does that answer your question, Leonard?"_

"Is it Jim?" McCoy said. He waved it off. "Never mind. None of my business. Don't answer that."

 _"Jim?"_ Spock said. _"Jim Kirk?"_

"Yeah, he fits all those criteria, doesn't he? Anyway, forget I said anything. It's none of my business."

 _"I am not attracted to Jim Kirk,"_ Spock replied. _"Are you?"_

"No. No way. Not like that."

" _Who do you find attractive, Leonard_?"

"I'm not telling you, Spock."

" _Why not_?"

McCoy sighed, mightily. "Because. Let's drop it. Now, I want you to visualize that man. Think of them naked. Can you visualize them naked?"

" _It is rather easy to do at this moment_."

"Alright, good. Think of them touching you. Caressing your body. You touching them. Think of their voice, telling you they want you. Think of them, kissing you, touching your ears. Making love to you."

" _My ears are an erogenous zone_."

"I can imagine," McCoy whispered. Louder he asked: "Any luck?"

" _None. I must be unable to rise to tumescence any longer_."

McCoy held up a hand. "No, no, no. You've done it before. We'll get there. What were we talking about when you first got hard?"

" _I asked you what anal sex feels like_."

McCoy leaned forward in his chair. "Oh yes. Alright, I'll tell you. What did you say you wanted to know?" 

_"What it feels like to be penetrated by another male."_ Spock's breathing increased, that much was obvious. Ah ha.

"Well, I'll tell you what I like about it, first off. I like surrendering myself to another. Letting them take the lead. Trusting them. Not to hurt you."

" _Indeed_?"

"Indeed, my dear Spock. It takes a huge amount of trust."

" _Yes. I see_."

"There is a prostate gland about two inches inside your rectum and when a finger or a penis touches that--"

" _It feels pleasurable_?"

"Oh, it feels fucking fantastic. But to get there, especially for a first timer, you don't just jump right in there, it takes some working up to it. You have to prepare for it. Then you can--"

" _Engage in anal sex_?"

"Yes. You see that lube you've got there, Spock?

" _Yes_."

"Well, uh, if I was fucking somebody. If, say, uh--well, say, you and I, for instance. Let's say you and I were gonna do this. You mind if I use 'us' as an example?"

" _By all means, Leonard_."

"Alright. So, after we had engaged in some initial foreplay--"

" _Foreplay_?"

"Yes. You know what that is. Kissing and touching and--"

" _My ears_?"

"Yes. Do you like that?"

" _I do_."

"Well then, I'd suck on them and touch them--"

" _Do you like my ears_?"

"Yes, they're beautiful. And then I'd lick my way down to your--well I'd--" McCoy stopped himself. Gulped. "Uh...."

"Yes, Leonard?"

"Are you fully tumescent, yet, Spock?" McCoy asked with gritted teeth.

_"I am feeling some arousal, yes. Not all the way. Lick your way down to where, Leonard? Please continue."_

McCoy hesitated. Why was Spock egging him on so damned much? Well, he probably needed all the help he could get.

_"Leonard? Lick your way down to where?"_

McCoy's breathing increased. He was getting tingly down there. Oh oh. He couldn't look at Spock. Think of this as a procedure. Not-- "Your cock."

_"My what?"_

"Penis. Cock is a nickname for a penis. I would perform oral sex, a 'blow job'. Uh...on you. I'd go down on you."

_"I see. You would suck on my cock."_

McCoy closed his eyes again. Now that had gone straight to his dick. Spock talkin' filthy. He was trying here to keep a detached, professional air to all of this, and look what was happening. He shifted in his seat, opened his eyes, glanced down at himself. He was tenting his towel. But he couldn't resist answering back: "Yes, I would put your cock into my mouth and suck it."

_"You would enjoy doing this?"_

"Hey Spock, Are you hard yet? Please say you are. If you are, start stroking it." God, he was gonna pass out here. 

_"Tell me more about anal sex, Leonard."_

"Okay, okay. So, you need to be sure that the person fucking you will be gentle with you in your first time."

_"You would be. Gentle."_

"Well, yes. But I may not get to you first--I mean--I wouldn't. Uh...."

_"We were using 'you and I' as a reference point."_

"Yes we were. So I'd be gentle and not hurt you, because if I'm not, If I just ram my penis in you could sustain some serious damage to your anus and rectum, so I would prepare you for the act."

_"How?"_

"Well, I'd uh...might rim you for starters. If you wanted."

_"What is that?"_

"Rimming is licking your anus with my tongue."

_"Does that feel pleasurable?"_

"You bet it does. Been a long time since somebody's done that to me, I'll tell ya that."

_"So you would wish the rimming to be performed on you, as well." ___

McCoy shifted in his seat again. His voice sounded strained as he said: "I wouldn't kick ya outta bed for tryin' that, lets just say that. Huh? Anyway, can we move on?"

_"Affirmative. Please, continue."_

"Well, then I'd get you nice and relaxed, rub your back, your ass, then I'd lube up a finger maybe slide it in and uh--get you used to a finger, then another, and maybe another. " Dammit he was hard as a rock now. He wished he could palm at his cock. Would Spock see, if he did? Probably shouldn't do it.

_"And?"_

"And then eventually you'll be ready for me to uh...stick the head of my cock in and uh...Spock, are you touching it, now? Are you fully erect?" 

_"I am."_

"Then, touch your cock, like I showed you. That's a medical order." Spock, he assumed was doing so. "Are you touching it?" He was breathless now. "Are you? I don't know if you are unless you tell me."

 _"I am."_ And then Spock said: _"Would you like to see?"_

He gasped, held onto the chair. His cock was aching. "No," he said.

_"No?"_

"Okay, yeah. I wanna see." He closed his eyes. "Show me." He gritted his teeth again.

_"Open your eyes, Leonard."_

He wanted to, but fuck he was scared to. He opened them. Oh fuck. The camera had adjusted to give a wider shot, now all the way down to Spock's thighs. He could see Spock's hand around that huge cock. And look at those balls. Fuck. He'd seen Spock nude before but not like this. He licked his lips again. Goddamn that was the most-- He looked at his towel tent again, then up at Spock. He gripped the chair so tightly that he might break it. He balled up his feet. He bit his lip. "Stroke it harder. TIghten your hand around it." 

"Yes, Leonard. Tell me more about anal sex, if you please."

McCoy began to ramble: "Ohhh, my cock in your ass, would hurt you at first a little, till you adjusted to it. I'd wait till you wanted me to go deeper. Then I'd slide my cock all the way into you. And fuck you. Grab your fucking hips and slide my dick in and out of you. Hit that prostate of yours till you were-- You'd feel--oh hell, cock in your ass, feels like--it's...it feels so fucking good after a while, I can't describe, you'd have to find out for yourself, it's--"

Spock let out a grunt at that. McCoy's hand creeped, traveling over to the tent, his cock. Just palm it a little bit. Spock wouldn't be able to see, but damn look at Spock's beautiful, long hands stroking his green tinged dick. Holy hell that looked fucking hot, that image would fuel any future masturbatory fantasies, for the rest of his life. "You'd probably make noises you never thought you'd make," McCoy said. "It's intense. Somebody inside you. Me. Inside you. Filling you up, I guess." Goddammit, he wished that he could have just gone over to Spock's quarters. Show Spock rather than trying to tell him all about it. His hand slid closer to his cock. "Spock are you close to coming yet?"

_"Not quite yet."_

"Go faster," McCoy grunted out.

_"You are aroused as well, Leonard."_

Sweat dripped down his face. "Ya think?"

_"Then, touch yourself. With me."_

"No." He wanted to so fucking bad. But. "I can't."

Spock kept up stroking himself. _"Why not?"_

"We're here for you."

_"I want to see you touch yourself."_

"You want to see?"

_"Yes."_

Goddammit, he didn't care anymore. He just wanted to come. Wanted to come inside Spock's ass, dammit. He adjusted the camera so that he was fully visible. He stood up and ripped his towel off. His eyes wide with desire, he stood there, dick jutting out, watching Spock check out his cock.

 _"Oooh,"_ Spock said.

"Yeah, you like it, don'chya. You like my cock in you."

_"Indeed. Touch yourself, Leonard."_

He did as ordered, took hold of himself, fingers brushing his testicles. 

_"Do you not need lubricant?"_ Spock asked.

"Don't need any fucking lube, Baby, got pre-cum up the ying yang, looking at your sexy fucking cock, that's all I need. Fuck you look hot. I wanna fuck you so hard."

They both jacked themselves together. McCoy's face twitched as he went faster, along with Spock.

 _"I am close to orgasm,"_ Spock finally told him.

"Good," McCoy gasped out. "Glad... to hear it. Don't forget your sample cup."

Spock gave out a hiccup, a gasp and came. McCoy was right behind him, crying out, spurting out all over the screen. 

"Oh shit!" McCoy said. He reached over and cut the transmission. The screen went dark. 

He sank down in his chair, panting for several long moments. He looked down at his semen covered hand. Dammit.

That was some orgasm. Hadn't come that hard in awhile. But he felt so-- "The fuck did I just do?"

With his other hand, he covered his face. "Holy shit." Jim would have his head on a platter for this, if he knew. Both of his heads.

Finally, he got up, slunked over to the bathroom, got a towel to clean up his mess.

*

McCoy sat at his desk in his office, very early the next morning, staring at his dataPADD but not seeing the words.

The door to his office slid open. Without looking, he knew who it was. The small transparent cup with lid plopped down on his desk in front of him. Full of the required sample. He glanced up but couldn't quite meet the first officer's eyes. "Thank you, Mr. Spock."

"My pleasure, Dr. McCoy."

Damned smart ass.

Without another word, Spock turned on his heel and left his office. McCoy couldn't help but stare at the first officer's ass on the way out. 

*

One week later, McCoy sat in the officer's mess with Jim, having breakfast.

"Bones?"

"Yeah, Jim?"

"Everything, okay? You seem distracted."

McCoy shrugged. "I'm fine. Just those damned physicals, kicking my ass, that's all." He picked up his mug.

"You know, I think something's going on with Spock."

McCoy took a sip. "Hmm? Like what, Jim."

"For the past few days he's seemed different than usual. Happier. Like a whole new Spock. I like the change in him."

McCoy spat out his coffee.

__________________  
end.


End file.
